Demonic Chemistry
by Hanyou-Neko-Yumi
Summary: Michiyo Koundo and Chiaki Yamashita have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They both attend Sariyashiki Junior High with Kuwabara and Yusuke. But, soon enough, they're lives will change. Rather abruptly, in fact. OC/Hiei OC/Kurama
1. Part One

**Yumi: Hi, everyone! I know I have other stories to work on, but my Onee-sama has been wanting me to post this for a while!  
><strong>**Nyoko: It's about damn time you got the first chapter up, dammit...  
><strong>**Yumi: Gomen, Nyoko-chan...! I've been really busy!  
><strong>**Nyoko: With what? Stalking Hiei?  
>Yumi: Gah! Ssshh! Hiei might hear you!<br>Nyoko: Whatever...just read the disclaimer so I can enjoy the story you made me wait half a year to read...  
>Yumi: Has it really been that long?<br>Nyoko: Just about...  
>Yumi: GOMEN~! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters! I own Michiyo Koundo and Nyoko-chan owns Chiaki Yamashita! Arigatou gozaimasu~!<br>Nyoko: Enjoy the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Chapter One~<p>

"Ugh! I can't think of anything for my story!"

"Something will come to you."

"But, Onee-sama~! I haven't thought of anything for _days_!"  
>(This is Koundo Michiyo. She's 16 years old, 53 kg - 116 lbs - and 150 cm - 4'9". Her self esteem is low but her mood is almost always high.)<p>

"Just relax, Michiyo. You've killed Writer's Block before."  
>(This is Yamashita Chiaki. She's 14 years old [Michiyo only calls her Onee-sama because she acts like an older sister], 57 kg - 125 lbs - and 175 cm - 5'7".)<p>

Michiyo whined and hit her head with her notebook.

"This is driving me nuts!" She wailed. Chiaki continued to read her book.

"You'll think of something."

"You already said that!" Michiyo huffed. Chiaki didn't look up.

"You. Will. Think. Of. Something." She muttered pointedly. She glanced to her side and saw Michiyo running down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to go see Yuu-kun! See you in Mr. Akashi's class!" Michiyo called. Chiaki sighed and looked back at her book.

* * *

><p>In Mr Akashi's class, Michiyo was too busy writing her story to listen to the rat-toothed teacher.<p>

"Koundo, can you answer the question?"

"..."

"Koundo?"

"*mumble* *mumble*"

"KOUNDO!"

"AH! H-Hai!"

"Answer the question!" Akashi snapped. Michiyo looked and gulped.

"A-Ano...Gomen, Mr Akashi...B-But I-..."

"Don't know? What a surprise." Akashi snorted. Michiyo frowned and sunk down slightly. Chiaki looked to her, frowning faintly.

_Self__ esteem:__ 45%_ She thought, _Poor__ Michi..._

"Yamashita, what about you?" Akashi asked. Chiaki snorted.

"I don't know either, Sensei..." She told him. Mr Akashi was taken aback by her statement and Michiyo smiled meekly.

_Self__ esteem:__48%_ Chiaki thought, _Good__ enough,__ I__ guess..._

After class, Mr Akashi pulled Michiyo aside.

"You do know you're failing my class, yes?"

"H-Hai..." Michiyo muttered. Mr Akashi smirked.

"Do you know what you have to do to pass?"

"Ano...work harder?" She asked meekly. Mr Akashi advanced on her and she backed up into his desk, her heart pounding in fear.

"I know a way you can persuade me to let you pass, Koundo...~" He purred. Her eyes widened and she punched him in the nose. He staggered back and growled.

"How dare you!"

"Sick perv!" She yelled and grabbed her bag, running out.

* * *

><p>"Michiyo-chan, are you ok!" Kuwabara asked in a panic. Michiyo smiled weakly.<p>

"I'm fine, Kazuma...really...Mr Akashi didn't do anything." She muttered. Kuwabara growled lowly.

"That guy is such a creep!"

"Koundo-chan!" Mr Takenaka called. Chiaki, Michiyo and Kuwabara looked and saw Mr Takenaka with Mr Akashi. Mr Takenaka signaled Michiyo over and she gulped.

"I'm so screwed..." She muttered, getting up and walking over. Chiaki frowned slightly.

_Mood: __50%_ She thought.

Michiyo bowed to Mr Takenaka and Mr Akashi.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr Takenaka?" She asked. Takenaka frowned.

"Mr Akashi has informed me that you punched him in the nose for offering to help you pass his class."

"Yeah, if you call a sex proposal 'helping'..." Michiyo replied. Akashi gasped and pointed accusingly at her.

"Don't lie, Koundo!"

"I'm not lying! Mr Takenaka, I swear! Mr Akashi pulled me aside after class and implied that sleeping with him would get me to pass his class!" She told Takenaka. The Principle frowned, knowing Michiyo well enough to know she wouldn't lie to his face. He sighed, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Koundo-chan, I'm sorry, but for assaulting Mr Akashi I'm going to have to give you after school detention-..."

"Nani!"

"-with Mr Iwamoto..."

"No! Mr Takenaka, that's not fair! It was self defense!"

"Gomen, Koundo-chan..." He said and walked away. Akashi stuck out his tongue before following after Takenaka. Michiyo dragged herself back to Chiaki and Kuwabara.

_Mood: 15%...if not lower..._

"It's not fair..." Michiyo muttered.

What's not?"

"Eh! Urameshi!"

"Mr Akashi got me in trouble for defending myself. Now I have after school detention with Mr Iwamoto..." Yusuke grimaced.

"Ouch...that sucks...Sorry, Michi."

"It's fine...got no one waiting for me at home except for Chiaki..." She muttered. Chiaki only continued reading, adjusting her glasses every so often. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her.

"Does she always read?"

"Only when I want to ignore Michiyo's idiotic friends." Chiaki answered. Kuwabara glared.

"You're my friend, too!"

"No…you are an unfortunate acquaintance of mine…" Chiaki corrected. Kuwabara growled and Yusuke shook his head.

"I'm going home. Later."

"Oh! Bye, Yuu-kun!" Michiyo called after him. The bell rang and Michiyo jumped up.

"Well…see you later, Kazuma."

"Bye, Michiyo-chan." Kuwabara said and jogged off. Michiyo turned to Chiaki, who was already ready to go.

"C'mon, shorty."

"Don't call me that!"

"But, it's true."

"I don't care! Don't point out the obvious!"

"Shorty."

"So mean, Onee-sama!"

* * *

><p>Michiyo sat in the far back of Iwamoto's class after school, still stuck on her story. Mr Iwamoto scowled, "Is that homework, Koundo?"<p>

"Kinda, Mr Iwamoto. It's for Japanese class. I have to write a story…" She answered. Mr Iwamoto walked over and took her notebook.

"What is this garbage about?"

"Ano…about a girl who wants to find her…true love…" She muttered. Mr Iwamoto scowled and tore it out, ripping it up. Michiyo's eyes widened.

"What are you doing!"

"Making you write a new story, Koundo… Deal with it." He answered. She glared, hoping to hide the tears that pricked her eyes.

"You can't do that!"

"On the contrary… I just did." He stated smugly. She clenched her fists and took her notebook back.

_Baka__ sensei__…__!_ She thought hatefully.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him! Him and Akashi, I swear! Just thinking about those two makes me wanna…!"<p>

"Michiyo, calm down. We'll get revenge at the end of the year." Chiaki told her. Michiyo huffed and dropped angrily onto the couch next to her friend.

"So unfair…" She grumbled. Chiaki rolled her eyes.

"They're just grumpy old men who don't get laid."

"Ew, who would wanna touch them?"

"I dare not wonder…" Chiaki muttered. Michiyo sighed softly and slouched.

"What am I gonna do?"

"You can move to Germany like Tezuka did."

"This is not Prince of Tennis! And I don't have a scholarship!"

"Worth a shot…" Chiaki muttered and went back to reading. Michiyo whimpered, pulling at her crimson tresses.

"I'm gonna go insane!"

"Can't go what you already are…"

"What did I say about pointing out the obvious?"

"Just saying…" Chiaki said softly. Michiyo thunked her head on Chiaki's shoulder, staring off into space. Chiaki's glasses flashed as she looked to her friend.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Michiyo made a noise.

"I hate school…"

"I know…"

"I want something so amazing to happen that we don't have to go to school for months!"

"You and me both, Michiyo…" Chiaki stated. Michiyo looked up at her with big, brown eyes.

"What are you making for dinner?"

"Food."

"The edible kind!"

"Of course…"

"Oh boy! But seriously, what are you making?"

"Dunno yet."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Do I have to hit you?"

"Gah! No! I'm sorry!" Michiyo yelped. Chiaki rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Dork…" Michiyo smiled brightly.

"Daisuki~!"

"Uh-huh…"

End Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: Well, Nyoko-chan? Did you like it? Please leave me a nice review, Onee-sama! Gomen for making you wait! T^T As for everyone else, I hope you liked it too! This is going to be my main focus for a while so I dont get killed...*stares nervously at Nyoko* so please tell me if you liked it! I appreciate praise! And dont be mean and flame me...if you dont like it, put it to me gently...I dont take rudeness and criticism well. :D Enjoy the rest of your day~! :heart: <strong> 


	2. Part Two

**Yumi: OHAYO~! I'm so happy on how fast this story boomed in just one day!  
><strong>**Nyoko: Well, that's what happens when you write something worth reading**...  
><strong>Yumi: Are you saying my other stories aren't worth it? D:<br>Nyoko: I didn't say that...**  
><strong>Yumi: Yes, you did! Just now!<br>****Nyoko: Thou hast no proof.  
><strong>**Yumi: Don't you be talkin' all medieval speak on me!  
>Nyoko: Don't talk like a gangster and I'll think about it...<br>Yumi: Fair enough...So! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters!  
>Nyoko: She owns Michiyo Koundo where as I own Chiaki Yamashita...<br>Yumi: This plot be mine tho! :D Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter Two~<p>

_"Come on, we have to go!"_

_"But what about Kuronue!"_

_"There's no time! We need to get out of here!"_

_"But Kuronue-!"_

_"Let's go!"_

_"No! I won't leave without Kuronue!"_

_"Yumi!"_

_"Dammit…!"_

_"Yumi, get back here!"_

_"YUMI!"  
><em>Michiyo woke up with a start, cold sweat running down her face.

"That dream again…" She muttered. She looked to her clock, seeing the big red numbers reading '3:45 a.m'.

"Ugh!" She groaned and fell backwards.

* * *

><p>Chiaki walked through the school halls, looking for her M.I.A red head. She didn't show up for Mr Akashi's class and Chiaki <span>knew<span> she was here. Kuwabara hadn't seen her, so the only other person to ask was Yusuke.

She got up to the roof and looked over at Yusuke. The red head was passed out in his lap. Chiaki raised an eyebrow and Yusuke's hands shot up in defense.

"She came up here sayin' she was tired! Swear to God! I didn't drug her!" He explained quickly. Chiaki rolled her eyes and moved to Michiyo.

"Hey, Shorty…"

"I'm not short…!" Michiyo groaned.

"You're four-nine…"

"Four-nine and a half!"

"That's short, hun…now get up…Mr akashi is throwing a bitch fit." Chiaki stated. Michiyo groaned again and sat up.

"Let him throw his hissy-fit…I'm tired…" She grumbled. Chiaki scowled and crossed her arms.

"If you get one more after school detention, I'm throwing your kitten into a tub of water!"

"What did Abel do to deserve such a fate! If you must punish someone, punish me! Spare him! He's just a boy!" Michiyo pleaded, grabbing Chiaki's leg. Chiaki pointed to the door.

"March!"

"Hai!" Michiyo jumped up and almost literally started marching to the door, Chiaki close behind. Yusuke snorted and shook his head.

"Crazies…" He muttered.

* * *

><p>On the way home after school, Michiyo looked around as she always did. She stopped when she saw something move in the tress.<p>

"Chiaki?"

"Hm?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Never mind…" Michiyo muttered and they continued walking.

"Mr Akashi try hitting on you again?"

"No! Thank God…I'd have to kill myself…"

"Oh, well, we don't want that…" Chiaki said. As they were walking, they passed a high schooler with long magenta-ish hair and bright green eyes. Chiaki watched him pass, something about him familiar. He gave her a small smile and she smiled faintly in return before they continued on their ways. Michiyo looked back at the boy before her gaze turned to her friend.

"Do you know him, Onee-sama?" She asked. Chiaki made a face, an unsure noise sounding in her throat.

"I'm not sure…" She mused, "He looks familiar…"

"Weird…" Michiyo mumbled.

* * *

><p>Michiyo spent all night looking up who this 'Kuronue' guy was. But her search was fruitless, making her mood plummet.<p>

"Still searching?" Chiaki asked. Michiyo jumped and squeaked before turning to her.

"Chiaki! What are you doing up so late?"

"Hun, it's five o'clock in the morning…" Chiaki stated, stirring her coffee (Michiyo strongly believes there is some kind of alcohol in it). Michiyo's chocolate orbs looked more like mud due to her lack of sleep. Chiaki felt concern come over her and she turned off the computer.

"Wha…?"

"Go to bed. You're exhausted. I'll tell Takenaka, ok?" Chiaki instructed. Michiyo smiled meekly and nodded.

"Arigatou, Onee-sama…" She said softly and dragged herself to her room. Chiaki smiled faintly and continued getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>"Unacceptable!" Mr Akashi yelled, slamming his hands on the desk. He and Iwamoto were in the teachers lounge, cursing a certain absent red head.<p>

"That little witch stayed home on purpose! I just know it!"

"Calm down, Mr Akashi," Iwamoto smirked, "We'll get her back…"

"How so?" Akashi asked.

"If she doesn't get an 80% or higher on her retake test, she'll have four weeks of saturday school." Iwamoto stated  
>[AN: Since Michiyo doesn't work, they can't do what they did with Kuwabara…so this is actually the worst thing they could possibly do…]  
>Akashi let out a snortish laugh.<p>

"Excellent, Mr Iwamoto! Simply wonderful!" He stated. Chiaki sat outside the door, glasses flashing.

* * *

><p>When Chiaki came home, Michiyo was on the XBox playing Devil May Cry 4. She bent back - still killing things - and smiled. at her friend.<p>

"Ohayo, Chiaki!"

"Yo, Shrimpy. You need to study."

"Huh? Study for what?" Michiyo asked. Her face contorted in slight pain, "Oh, this hurts me…"

"Then sit up!" Chiaki laughed. Michiyo sat back up and paused her game.

"So…study for what?" She asked. Chiaki sat on the couch, starting on homework.

"You missed Akashi's test today, so he's going to make you do a retake tomorrow at lunch…"

"Aw~! First he wants my virginity and now he wants my lunch period! VILLAIN! I SAY TO YOU NOW! KNOCK OFF ALL THAT EVIL!"

"…Dork, he can't hear you…"

"…I knew that…" Michiyo muttered, "I was just testing you…" Chiaki shook her head, smiling faintly. Michiyo went back to playing her game, "I'll study after this level…"

"I've heard that one before…" Chiaki teased. Michiyo stuck out her tongue and Chiaki laughed softly. Michiyo finished the level and Chiaki looked up.

"Level's over. Start studying."

"Aw~! Ok…" Michiyo whined. She saved and got off, starting to study.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, Chiaki sat at the lunch spot, waiting for Michiyo.<p>

"Onee-sama!" Michiyo called. Chiaki looked up and closed her book.

"How do you think you did?" She asked. Michiyo smiled.

"I feel I did good! It was easy!"

"Don't lie…"

"I'm not!" Michiyo whined. Chiaki laughed softly.

"Teasing, baka…"

"Oh…" Michiyo muttered, "Well, now I just feel dumb…"

"Well~!"

"Say NOTHING!"

* * *

><p>After school, Akashi was grading Michiyo's test and was horrified by her score.<p>

"90%! This can't be!" He wailed. Takenaka hovered over him.

"It seems that there is no way to screw her over now, is there?"

"Mr Takenaka! I-I would never!" Akashi panicked. Takenaka scowled heavily.

"If I didn't risk incarceration, I would beat you senseless for the crap you've done to that poor girl!" He snapped. Akashi whimpered in fear.

"F-Forgive me…!" He wailed. Chiaki sat outside the door, smirking as her glasses flashed.

_Mission__ success. __Heading __back __to__ base._ She thought and walked away with a victorious skip in her step.

End Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: Reviews are appreciated! I wanna thank all those who reviewed last time! Please stay tuned for more! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! :3 Ja ne~!<strong>


	3. Part Three

**Yumi: Hi everyone! Welcome back! Hope you're excited for the new chapter! ****I wanna thank my three most loyal readers! LoveKura, KuramaMustangElric and Angel of Randomosity! And to answer your question, KuramaMustangElric, this chapter explains most of it! :D So enjoy that please!  
><strong>**Nyoko: Get on with the story, Yumi...  
><strong>**Yumi: Hai! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters! I do own Michiyo Koundo and Nyoko owns Chiaki Yamashita! Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter Three~<p>

"Why does he wanna see them, Urameshi?"

"Hell if I know, Kuwabara! All I know is he wanted to see them!"

"Come to think of it, they do have high Spirit Energies…"

"Wow! Kazuma, you're holding a decent conversation with Yuu-kun? Wonderful!"

"They're plotting something, Michiyo. Don't trust them."

Chiaki and Michiyo walked over to Kuwabara and Yusuke, interrupting their conversation. Kuwabara began to panic.

"Michiyo-chan! Chiaki! H-How much did you hear…?"

"Spirit Energies…" Chiaki answered, glasses shining. Kuwabara breathed a breath of relief and Michiyo tilted her head.

"What were you talking about that involved Spirit Energies?" She asked. Yusuke made a face and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's someone who wants to see you once school let's out." He stated. Chiaki's glasses flashed suspiciously and Michiyo blinked.

After school, Michiyo and Chiaki stood with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Ok…Ready?"

"Yup!" Michiyo chirped. Chiaki only nodded. Yusuke made a noise and grabbed Michiyo, carrying her bridal style as he ran - top speed - into a portal. Kuwabara gulped and apologized before scooping up Chiaki and chasing after Yusuke.

They appeared before a very large old-style building; Chiaki felt that it seemed familiar. Yusuke led them all inside and up to a large door.

"Yo! It's Yusuke! Open up!" He yelled into the intercom. The doors opened and Yusuke took them through the bustling ogres to another set of doors. They walked in and Chiaki and Michiyo recognized the magenta-ish haired boy from the other day.

Michiyo's eyes landed on a boy who seemed a bit taller than her. Deep red eyes and spiky black hair. He scowled at her and she averted her gaze, blushing heavily. He just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Hello, Chiaki, Michiyo. I am Lord Koenma of the Spirit World." A toddler stated cheerfully. Michiyo's eyes lit up and she bowed.

"Wow! It's such an honor!" She chirped. Chiaki only nodded to him.

"Now. I bet you're both wondering why you're here." Koenma stated. The two girls nodded and Koenma smiled behind his binki.

"Good!" He stated and shot a glowing ball at Michiyo, causing her to clatter to the ground unconscious.

"Michi!"

"Relax, she's fine. Watch." Koenma stated. They all watched as her red hair grew longer and darker. Her nails turned to sharp, pointed claws. Her ears disappeared and were replaced by matching red cat ears atop her head. A matching red tail seemed to slither from under her skirt.

Kuwabara blushed darkly and tried to move towards her.

"Touch her and die." Chiaki growled. Koenma smirked.

"Koundo Michiyo is just a ruse. This is her real form and her name is actually Uchiha Yumi."

"She's a neko?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded.

"A neko youkai, yes. Last of her kind, actually."

"What happened to them all?" Chiaki asked. Koenma frowned.

"Captured and sold as exotic pets to rich humans or demon slavers. Yumi was the daughter of an enslaved neko and a human, making her a-…"

"Half-breed…" The short one muttered. Koenma nodded.

"Yes, Hiei, a half-breed." He confirmed.

"Will she remember her past when she wakes up?"

"Doubtful, Kurama. Her dreams are small bits of her memories from the past; and she hardly understands them as it is." Koenma explained.

His gaze landed on Chiaki and she adjusted her glasses.

"My turn?"

"Yes. Are you ready?" Koenma asked. Chiaki removed her glasses and handed them to Kurama.

"Hit me with your best shot." She told him. Koenma charged another ball of energy and shot it at her, causing her to fall next to Michiyo and lose consciousness just as her friend did.

Everyone watched as Chiaki began to change. Her dark brown hair turned silver, bushy matching fox ears popping up on her head. Her slightly tan skin turned pale and her already long nails turned into claws; much like Michiyo's. A bushy silver fox tail appeared before her transformation finished.

Kurama's lungs froze as he stared at her.

"Is…is that really…?"

"Yes, Kurama, it's Nyoko. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Koenma asked. Kurama shook his head in disbelief.

"B-But…I watched her die…! I held her as her last breath escaped her…!"

"I had her reincarnated. Her memories are there, they just need to be jogged." Koenma informed. Kurama stared at the ghosts of his past, emerald eyes glittering with sorrow and regret.

* * *

><p>Yumi's nose twitched as the smell of fish wafted into her nostrils. Her ruby eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching out every limp she could. She meandered out of the room, following the heavenly scent which called to her. It took her to what appeared to be a living room where she found an open can of tuna just sitting there. Her mouth watered as she slowly moved closer, scooping a small bit of tuna onto her claw. Before she could take even a small lick, a cage dropped over her and every hair stood on end as she became frightened and alert.<p>

"Neow!"

"Ha! It really does work!" Yusuke grinned, walking over with Kuwabara. Yumi whimpered, pawing at the cage and Kuwabara felt terrible.

"Oh! Michiyo-chan!"

"Stupid. Her name is Yumi now, remember?"

"O-Oh…"

"P-Please…" Yumi whimpered, "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you ask! Please, forgive me!" Yusuke smirked perversely.

"Anything, you say?"

"Hai!" Yumi answered, ruby orbs glittering with tears. Yusuke moved over to let her out, only to be smashed into the floor.

"Touch her and die!" Nyoko hissed, standing angrily on Yusuke's back. Kuwabara opened the cage and Yumi nervously crawled out.

"A-Arigatou…" She muttered. Nyoko knelt before her and gently rubbed her head.

"Baka, you know better than to fall for something like that. Didn't Yoko and I teach you better?" She scolded gently. Something clicked in the back of Yumi's mind and she blinked innocently at Nyoko.

"Chiaki? No…Nyoko-chan!"

"Hey there, shrimpy-cat…"

"Neow~! I'm not shrimpy!"

"You're four-nine…"

"Four-nine and a half!"

"That's shrimpy, my dear…"

"Nyah~! So mean…" Kuwabara blushed at Yumi's ears and tail.

"Mich- I mean…Yumi…? Can I…pet you?"

"Neow? Sure!" Yumi chirped. She moved over to him and he scratched her ears. She purred loudly and Kuwabara fainted. Nyoko rolled her eyes.

"Baka…" She muttered, Yumi pawing gently at Kuwabara's nose.

* * *

><p>Nyoko and Yumi sat before Koenma, who tested their mental state.<p>

"So, the only thing wrong is Yumi hardly remembers anything…" He noted. Yumi smiled brightly.

"Hai~!" She answered. Koenma sighed softly.

"Better than nothing, I suppose…" He muttered. Nyoko crossed her arms.

"I'll help clue everything together for her, toddler king, don't worry." She assured. Koenma shook his head slightly.

"Whatever works." He muttered. He then cleared his throat and laced his fingers together.

"So, do you two know why I've summoned you from your human lives?"

"Nope~!" Yumi sang, making Nyoko laugh softly.

"You need us to help out Yusuke and his cheerleaders, right?" Nyoko asked. Yumi gasped softly.

"Yoko-niisama is not a chearleader nyah~!"

"He would be a sexy cheerleader though…" Nyoko muttered with a smirk. Koenma shuddered at the thought and coughed.

"Anyway…yes, basically I need you two to help out Yusuke and the others when they need you."

"Sounds fun neow~!" Yumi chirped. Nyoko sighed and cracked her neck.

"I guess it'll give me time to exercise…" She stated. Koenma nodded approvingly.

"Excellent. I want you to stay here with Kurama and Hiei."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Yumi jogged up to Hiei as the Fire Koorime trained vigorously.<p>

"Ohayo!"

"Hn." Yumi blinked and tried again.

"That's a finely crafted katana you have there nyah~!"

"Hn." Yumi's ear twitched in confusion.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Yumi frowned before perking up.

"Can I train with you?"

"Hn." Yumi pouted.

"Are you constipated or something?"

"WHAT!"

"Well, all you're saying is 'hn'! I just want to be sure, that's all!" Yumi told him, slightly panicked. Hiei glared and went back to training.

"Baka neko…"

"I heard you were a half-breed, too…" She muttered, making Hiei freeze. He looked to her with a displeased expression.

"Who told you?"

"N-No one, really…! Your scent is all mixed up and stuff neow…! Like…it smells like smoky pine with a hint of peppermint…"

"Peppermint?"

"W-Well, if I said you smelled like snow, it would sound dumb." Yumi answered with a nervous giggle. Hiei snorted and went back to training.

"Don't compare me to you…My blood isn't mixed with filthy human blood." He huffed. Her ears dropped and her tail went limp.

"At least my family didn't try to kill me…" She muttered. Hiei's eyes flashed and he slashed at her. She dodged just in time and moved to the door.

"G-Gomen! It slipped!"

"**Get ****out!**" Hiei snarled and she darted away. Hiei growled and sheathed his katana.

"She got you there, Hiei…"

"Shut up, damn fox!" Kurama stepped out of the shadows, smirking slightly.

"Yumi is a delicate girl. You have to treat her like glass or she'll shatter." He stated and walked out. Hiei snorted and stormed away.

End Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: I hope you all like it! Praise is welcome! :D And the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Promise! Thanks for reading~!<strong> 


	4. Part Four

**Yumi: OHAYO! Welcome back to Demonic Chemistry~!  
><strong>**Nyoko: You're getting popular, Yumi-chan...  
><strong>**Yumi: I know, I'm so happy! I was so afraid that you would be the only one who liked it...  
><strong>**Nyoko: Now, why would you think that?  
>Yumi: Well...cuz I'm not a good...author...<br>Nyoko: *hits her with a paper fan* Urusai...  
>Yumi: NEOW! Nyoko-chan~! That really hurt~!<br>Nyoko: Every time you say something stupid like that, I hit you with my paper fan...  
>Yumi: You took Sanzo's fan again? How did you get it?<br>Nyoko: I convinced Hakkai to steal it for me...  
>Yumi: How did you-...? OH MY GOD! Did you really!<br>Nyoko: Read the disclaimer...  
>Yumi: H-Hai...I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. I do, however, own Yumi Uchiha and Nyoko owns Nyoko Kagekure. *bows* Thank you for choosing to read my story.<br>**

* * *

><p>~Chapter Four~<p>

"Yumi, where are you! This isn't funny!" Nyoko called. Yusuke scratched his head, looking a little skeptical.

"She's seriously been hiding for a week and a half?" He asked. Kurama smiled faintly.

"She's done it for longer before. Something must've really upset her." He stated. Nyoko growled and glared at the two idiots Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"What did you two do!"

"_We_ didn't do anything! Honest!"

"It wasn't them, love…" Kurama said calmly. Nyoko looked over at him with a corked eyebrow.

"Then who?"

"Well, who is the only one not helping us look for our dear neko?" Kurama answered her question with a question. Nyoko's golden eyes flashed and she turned on her heel.

"Ah crap, Nyoko, don't beat on Hiei!"

"Shut it, Urameshi!" Nyoko growled as she went back to the house.

She burst in and looked around.

"Yo! Jaganshi!" She hollered. Hiei jumped out of his window seat, scowling slightly.

"What is it, kitsune?"

"Where's Yumi?" Nyoko growled, towering over him. He snorted and looked to the side.

"I don't know, nor do I care…" He huffed. She glared darkly.

"Go find her and apologize."

"I don't have to take orders from you." Hiei snorted. Nyoko growled at him and clenched her fists.

"Go. Apologize!" She hissed. Hiei glared.

"Make. Me." He challenged. She pulled her fist back, ready to pop him hard in the mouth, until Kurama grabbed her wrist.

"Is this wise, love? Beating him will not way his decision." He told her. She shot a glare at Hiei before storming off.

* * *

><p>Yumi curled into a hollow tree, ears down and tail limp.<p>

"How much longer do you plan on hiding in there?" A voice asked. She looked and saw a familiar bat demon.

"Kuronue?" She asked meekly. He smirked as he swung his pendulum.

"Miss me?"

"Only always! Where have you been? I thought you were-!" She stopped when she realized he wasn't really there, "…Dead." She sunk down, whimpering pathetically as tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"Kuronue…"

"Yumi!" Yusuke called. She sunk more into the tree, hiding her Spirit Energy.

"I don't see her anywhere, man."

"Keep looking, Kuwabara, Nyoko will kill us if we don't find her and I _really_ don't feel like dying again!" Yusuke huffed. Yumi prayed they didn't find her; her prayers being answered when their energies faded into the distance. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed.

"Hey." A voice greeted gruffly, making her jump. She looked and saw,

"H-Hiei…"

"Get out." He ordered. She scrambled out of the tree and sat in front of him.

"Why were you hiding in there…?"

"I-It's safer in there…" She answered meekly. He scowled down at her.

"That damn bitchy kitsune is wondering where you went for the past week and a half." He scolded. She frowned and looked down.

"Poor Nyoko-chan…" She mumbled. He grabbed her wrist and she yelped.

"Neow!"

"Let's go back. I'm tired of that baka riding my ass."

"Y-You're hurting me…!" She whimpered. He stopped and loosened his grip slightly.

"Let's go, baka neko…"

"H-Hai neow…" She muttered.

Hiei pushed Yumi inside and she whimpered, stumbling a bit.

"Yumi!" Nyoko smiled faintly. Yumi frowned.

"Hi, Nyoko…" She mumbled. Nyoko looked to Hiei and narrowed her eyes.

"Did you apologize?"

"I refuse…"

"Do it…"

"Make me!"

"Apologize!"

"Neow! Yamerou! Onegai!" Yumi whimpered. They looked to her and she frowned.

"He doesn't have to apologize because it was my fault. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Hiei. I-I'm going to my room and I'm going to stay there." Yumi said, punishing herself as she moved to her room. Nyoko glared at Hiei.

"I expect you to apologize by the end of the night.

"Doubtful." Hiei grumbled and went to his own room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Yumi perked up when she felt something in her room.<p>

"H-Hello…?"

"Gomen…baka…" A familiar voice grumbled. Yumi's ears twitched as she blinked curiously.

"Hiei?" She asked. But there was nothing there.

End Chapter Four

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! Maybe if I see enough reviews, I'll post chapter five later today. But that's only if I see plenty of reviews! :) Stay tuned, loyal readers! :heart:<strong>


	5. Part Five

**Yumi: Hello, everyone~! As promised, here is chapter five~! Thank you for submitting your lovely reviews, I appreciate the glorious praise~!  
><strong>**Nyoko: You deserve it, Yumi-chan...  
><strong>**Yumi: Arigatou, Onee-sama~! SO! Without anymore delay! I give to you the much anticipated Chapter Five of _Demonic Chemistry_!  
>Nyoko: Yumi-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. She does own Yumi Uchiha and I own Nyoko Kagekure.<br>Yumi: The plot is mine as well~! :D**

* * *

><p>~Chapter Five~<p>

"Team, I have a mission for you."

"Oh boy! I'm excited!" Yumi cheered. Hiei rolled his eyes at her childishness. Koenma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right…Anyway! There's a Yuki-Onna killing men in the mountains of the Human World."

"A long lost relative, Hiei?" Nyoko teased. He growled at her in response, not appreciating the joke in the slightest. Yumi began to swoon.

"A Yuki-Onna? Hontoni~! I've always wanted to meet one!"

"Ok, Yumi, chill out." Yusuke laughed, putting his hand on her head. She smiled and sat quietly as Koenma continued to explain the mission.

"She's become a bit of a danger, so she needs to be captured alive." Koenma explained. Hiei snorted angrily.

"Why not just kill her and get it over with?" He huffed. Koenma didn't look very impressed and Hiei didn't really care.

"Because, I don't need to see a news report about a dead unidentifiable woman in the mountains one morning in the near future." Koenma stated, as if it was obvious. Hiei only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, figuring that just killing the demon would be easier. Koenma sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sending you all a few clicks away from the Yuki-Onna's lair. Good luck, team." He said and they all went through a portal.

* * *

><p>As they stood in the snow, Yusuke and Kuwabara were shivering from the cold.<p>

"You would think he would let us grab some warm clothes before sending us off first!" Yusuke hissed through chattering teeth. Nyoko rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, it's not that co-…"

"Get off me, baka neko!"

"Neow-neow but it's sooo cooold~! And you're sooo waaarm, Hiei~!"

"I swear I will skin you alive if you don't get off me!" Hiei was struggling to get the freezing cat demon away from him, but Yumi wouldn't budge. Nyoko chuckled at them.

"Face it, Hiei, Neko's are drawn to fire demons like cats to fireplaces. You're stuck with her." She stated. Hiei growled and glared to the side.

"Kuso…" He grumbled.

"Can we just find this demon and go home please!" growled Kuwabara. Nyoko shook her head and signaled for them to follow.

Halfway to the cave, the boys had stopped. Yumi blinked, confused.

"Neow what's wrong?" She asked. Yusuke looked around.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what nyah?"

"That singing…!"

"I don't hear anything, baka…" Nyoko glowered. Kuwabara frowned.

"How can you _not_ hear that?"

"It's the Yuki-Onna's song. Only men can hear it." Hiei informed. Yumi's ears twitched.

"That explains everything~!" She mused. Nyoko nudged her head.

"C'mon, we're almost there." She told them and they kept walking.

* * *

><p>When they reached the mouth of the demon's lair, Yusuke and Kuwabara had damn near gone insane.<p>

"This singing is annoyingly intoxicating…!" Yusuke groaned. Kuwabara was swaying from side to side, a stupid grin on his face.

"I don't know, Urameshi, I kinda like it." He stated. Kurama looked horrified.

"He's giving in to her call! We have to capture her before she kills him!"

"I don't know, dear, I'm kinda liking the idea of-…"

"Nyoko!"

"Ok, ok! Let's get this over with." Nyoko pouted and they ran in, dragging Kuwabara with them.

They walked around until the found a raven haired girl laying in a bed of hay and snow.

"More guests?" She asked, her voice like silk. Kuwabara ran to her and dropped to her side. She moved away slightly, disturbed.

"My, you're an eager one…" She noted. Nyoko rolled her eyes.

"Forgive him, he's a moron…" She stated. Yumi moved closer, entranced.

"You're so pretty, neow~!" She mewled. Hiei rolled his eyes at her.

"My name is Kohaku," The Yuki-Onna said, "And I'm glad you two women brought me new lovers."

"If you want Kurama, you'll have to go through me!" Nyoko snarled. Yumi clung to Hiei's arm, causing him to glare.

"You can have Hiei when I lose my nine lives nyah!" She hissed. Hiei blinked, slightly amazed that she would defend him. Kohaku frowned and looked to Kuwabara.

"My dearest, you'll take care of them, won't you?" She asked enticingly. Kuwabara jumped up and nodded.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" He swooned. He turned to the others and summoned his Spirit Sword.

"Kazuma, no!" Yumi called. He charged at them and Nyoko smacked him with a vine.

"Down boy." She ordered. He stumbled and slashed, cutting the vine in half. Nyoko scowled and unsheathed her katana, blocking his attacks.

"Don't hurt him, Nyoko-chan!" Yumi whimpered. Nyoko locked blades with him and scowled.

"His mind is being fucked and you want me to show mercy!" She growled. Yumi frowned and moved a bit away.

"Distract him while I prepare a scroll to free him!" She instructed. Yusuke smirked.

"Easy enough." He stated. They kept Kuwabara's attention while Yumi scribbled on her scroll hurriedly. Kohaku appeared at her side, looking over her shoulder.

"My, what pretty caligraphy. And you're such a pretty neko, too. I think I'll keep you as well." She stated. Yumi moved away from her icy breath, struggling through the cold.

"Neow-neow! Back off! I don't wanna hurt you!" She hissed, her body arched and alert. Kohaku smirked.

"My dear, you couldn't hurt me even if-!" She gasped in pain and fell forward, unconscious. Yusuke smirked, proud of his Rei Gun.

"Awesome! Now, let's get out of here!" He stated and picked up Kohaku. Yumi moved over to the dazed Kuwabara, taking his hand gently.

"Come on, Kazuma, let's go home." She said and took him along as she follwed the others. Kuwabara smiled and pat her head.

"Good talking kitty!"

"Neow~!"

* * *

><p>Kohaku sat in Koenma's office with the team. Everyone was bundled in warm clothes; all except Hiei and Kohaku herself.<p>

"Neow-neow! Why is it so cold!" Yumi whined. Koenma looked to her in disbelief.

"Kohaku needs to stay in a cold environment or she'll die…!" He told her. She looked down, depressed.

"I don't like the cold…"

"Shut up, baka."

"H-Hai!" Yumi obeyed Hiei's rude order and they waited for Koenma to continue speaking.

Kohaku tugged at the rope tying her down.

"If you wanted to speak with me, Koenma, you could've called me." She stated. Koenma snorted.

"If it were that easy, you would've come here the first ten damn times I summoned you!" He growled. She scowled and snorted.

"I received no summons."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You killed the ogres that delivered the messages to you!" Koenma hissed. Kohaku rolled her eyes.

"Tell me why I'm here…" She huffed. The child lord laced his fingers together, scowling.

"For the murder of countless men, you are to be executed."

"Nani!"

"Koenma, that's too harsh!" Yusuke and Yumi growled. Koenma shook his head.

"She's killed more human than you have demons. She cannot be kept alive." He stated. Kohaku looked a little upset.

"I guess I deserve this…that's what I get for being alone…"

"Koenma, come on!" Yusuke hissed. Koenma raised an eyebrow.

"You're awfully opposed, Yusuke. You usually don't care."

"You cant kill a girl for being lonely!" Yusuke snapped. Koenma shook his head disagreeing.

"I can kill her for murder." He stated. Yusuke clenched his fists.

"Then do what you did with Kurama and Hiei! Give her a chance to clean her slate! You can't blame her for being alone…" He said. Koenma sighed softly.

"I would ask to be left alone with Kohaku and Yusuke." He requested. Kurama grabbed Nyoko and dragged her out protesting. Yumi grabbed onto Hiei, who growled irately, but walked out with her and Kuwabara in tow.

* * *

><p>Yumi curled up nervously next to Nyoko, her tail flicking every so often.<p>

"Nyah it's been three hours! How much longer is this gonna take?" She groaned. Nyoko gave her a look.

"Patients is a virtue, Yumi."

"I know, Nyoko, but I'm going nuts…! I'm not the patient type! You know that!" Yumi protested.

After a while, Yusuke came back and Yumi jumped up.

"Yuu-kun! How did it go?" She asked impatiently, causing Nyoko to sigh. Yusuke smiled faintly and crossed his arms triumphantly.

"If she can go four months without killing any more travelers, her charges will be dropped." He replied. Yumi bounced around happily until she tripped and fell on her back. Kuwbara swooned and scratched her ear, making her purr.

"What a relief. A pretty girl like that getting killed because she didn't wanna be lonely? I would've beaten Koenma myself!" Kuwabara stated. Yusuke sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not right that he would just wait until we came back with her to kill her instead of just having us kill her at the mountain." He mumbled.

"'I don't wanna hear on the news about a pretty lady dead in the mountains one day and blah blah blah I'm a big jerk'!" Yumi mocked. She then sighed softly, "At least Kohaku is ok…"

"I guess so, huh?" Yusuke muttered. Yumi jumped up and tugged on his sleeve.

"C'mon, Yuu-kun, I know what'll make you feel better!"

"Beating on some stupid chumps for the hell of it?"

"Of course!"

"Sweet! Let's go!" And with that, they ran off. Nyoko shook her head.

"Baka…" She muttered.

End Chapter Five

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: Ta da~! Isn't that exciting~? A new character~! :D Based off my dear friend, Yuki! You remember her from my Tennis no Ouji-sama story, right?<br>Yuki: Ohayo~!  
>Yumi: Yup yup!<strong> **Anyway! Stay tuned, cuz chap 6 will be up tomorrow! Hard to believe how fast I'm posting these...  
>Nyoko: It helps when you write them in advance, huh?<br>Yumi: Hai! Anyway! Review with the same kindness as always~! Oyasuminasai~! Good night, everyone~! :heart:**


	6. Part Six

**Yumi: Hi, everyone~! Welcome back~!  
><strong>**Yusuke: Jesus Christ, Yumi! This chapter is friggin' long!  
><strong>**Yumi: Hai! I didn't originally expect it to be! But it has a super nice twist at the end****- HEY! Don't skip so early! *giggle*  
><strong>**Hiei: Tch. Baka.  
><strong>**Yumi: I love you, too, Hiei :3  
>Hiei: *blushes*<br>Kuwabara: Holy crap! Is he blushing!  
>Hiei: Urusai!<br>Yumi: Aw, Hiei...We love teasing you :3 So! Who wants to do the disclaimer today?  
>Kurama: Yumi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. The only thing she owns is her character, Yumi Uchiha, and the plot.<br>Yumi: *coughnyokocough*  
>Kurama: Oh! And Nyoko owns her character, Nyoko Kagekure, as well.<br>Yumi: Good job, Nii-sama! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Chapter Six~<p>

_"Yumi~! Oh, Yumi~! Pss! Pss! Come on out!"_

_"She's not a dog, Kuronue…"_

_"I don't see you trying, Nyoko…"_

_"Calm down, you two, she's bound to be here somewhere…"_

_"Sorry, Yoko…" Nyoko and Kuronue apologized. They kept looking until they decided to split up. Kuronue looked around some more before moving on. He stopped when he spotted a red tail sticking out of a hollow tree. He peeked in and saw Yumi fast asleep inside. He smiled faintly and poked her ear. She blinked her eyes open and stared._

_"Kuronue…?"_

_"Found you, cutie. Why were you hiding?" He asked. Yumi frowned and shifted._

_"Nyoko got mad at me…so I hid."_

_"You don't need to be scared of her. She's all talk." He told her. He held out his hand and she shyly took it._

_"I'll protect you from that mean old hag." He reassured. She blushed and smiled._

_"Thank you…Kuronue…"_

Yumi opened her eyes and frowned.

"Kuronue…" She muttered. She sat up in her bed and stretched out her limbs. She looked to Abel and smiled, deciding to let him sleep. She got dressed for the day and went down for breakfast, not being very surprised when she saw Kurama sitting at the table enjoying the quiet.

"Morning, Kurama~!" She greeted brightly. He looked up from his book and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Yumi. You're up early."

"I know…I had a weird dream." She said as she poured herself a glass of milk. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? About what?"

"About Kuronue…" She stated nonchalantly. Kurama looked genuinely surprised and she blinked.

"What nyah?"

"You dreamt about Kuronue?"

"Is that bad?" Yumi asked, innocently drinking her milk. He shook his head.

"Not necessarily…That means you're starting to remember your past…but why _Kuronue_?" He muttered the last part more to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. She frowned softly, swirling her milk slightly.

"Maybe I just miss him neow…" She mumbled. Kurama raised his eyebrows in slight realization.

"I don't doubt that's the case, and I'm not surprised…you two were very close. You were the most devastated when he died."

"Big time…I think she even tried to kill herself once…she would've had nine lives to go through, though." The two looked when Nyoko stepped into the room. The female kitsune sat next to Kurama, stealing a sip of his tea. Yumi smiled sadly.

"Can you blame me, Onee-sama? He was my older brother…"

"He was like an older brother. If he was, in fact, related to you I'm sure incest would not have been a problem for him." Nyoko stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Yumi shook her head and sighed.

"Kuronue and I were _not_ like that nyah…"

"So, I just _imagined_ that one night during Mating Season?"

"Mating Season for him! He used his sexy bat demon hypnosis on me!" Yumi protested. Nyoko raised an eyebrow and made a small noise. Yumi huffed and finished her milk in one gulp.

"Whatever…Kuronue needed help, so I helped him neow…" She stated dryly, "Even if I was his mate, it doesn't matter now…he's been gone for centuries…" Nyoko suddenly felt a little bad as she watched Yumi get up from her seat.

"I'm going to train…" She said and walked out. Nyoko looked to Kurama and jumped at his stern glare.

"What!"

"Does 'Yumi is sensitive' mean _nothing_ in this house?" He growled irately. Nyoko waved it off like it was nothing.

"She'll be fine, dear…."

"Or _dead_…" Kurama muttered. Nyoko blinked and looked to the stairs.

"Hiei! I need a favor!" She called, running up the stairwell. Kurama shook his head and went back to reading.

* * *

><p>Yumi was in the forest, killing low level demons with her kunai and shurikun.<p>

_"Good__shot!"_ Kuronue praised. Yumi grabbed her weapons from the corpses and sighed.

"You always say that…even when I miss…" She mumbled. She wiped the blood off her kunai, smiling softly.

"Your lame-ass excuse was the best…always made me smile…"

_Kuronue chuckled, pulling the kunai from a tree._

_"You __didn't __miss__…__you __hit __the __tree! __I __knew __that __was __your __target __the __entire __time, __little __Nekoko!" __He __joked. _Yumi shook her head.

"You're so lame, Kuronue…" She mumbled.

Her ear twitched and she threw a shurikun into the trees behind her. Hiei jumped down, shurikun between his fingers.

"Nicely thrown. Very precise."

"Thanks, I guess…" Yumi muttered. He tossed the star back and she caught it expertly.

"What are you doing here nyah?" She asked curiously. Hiei removed his cloak and Yumi looked away, blushing. Hiei raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I wanted to see if you were willing to spar." He told her. She smiled faintly and nodded.

"Sure, Hiei. Sounds good." She replied. He drew his weapon and she prepared her kunai. He shifted his foot to the right and her ears went back, hairs standing on end. He charged at amazing speeds and she threw her first set of kunai, followed by shurikun. He dodged the kunai and deflected the shurikun, not missing a beat. She scowled and unsheathed the ninjatou tied to the small of her back. She brought her blade forward, blocking his own blade. He smirked and her eyes narrowed. He brought his foot up to kick her and she blocked it with her hand. He head-butted her and she yelped, stumbling back. He thrust his katana forward but she deflected it just in time.

"I would've thought for sure three-hundred years would've dampened your skills." Hiei stated. Yumi's red eyes flashed devilishly.

"A neko's reflexes never dampen, regardless of the time span. Even as a human, I took fighting classes!" She stated and heel kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. He coughed, caught off guard, and regained his footing. Yumi flicked her tail anxiously, waiting for him to make a move. He got into a stance and charged at her, making her ears perk in alarm. He tossed his katana to the side and grabbed her, bringing his fist up to strike. She panicked and took a step back, which caused their combined weight to knock her on her back. She whined in pain and opened her eyes. Hiei hovered above her, red eyes calculating. Yumi blushed darkly and averted her gaze.

"S-Sorry neow…" She muttered. He scowled and climbed off her.

"Hn." He grumbled. She jumped up and brushed herself off, blushing softly.

"So…good match! Ano…I'm just…mm…I'm gonna head back." She told him and started to leave. Hiei watched her go, feeling very odd.

"Kuso…baka neko…"

* * *

><p>Yumi tried to keep her eyes off of Hiei, blushing every time she looked over in his direction.<p>

"Yumi!"

"Neow! Hai, Kazuma!" She squeaked. Kuwabara frowned and Yusuke scowled.

"Now that you're done oogling Hiei, would you listen?"

"Excuse me!" Hiei hissed. Yumi jumped and waved her hands.

"Don't listen to him, Hiei! Yuu-kun is stupid, nyah!"

"Hey!" Yusuke growled. Yumi smiled sheepishly and made a heart with her hands.

"Just listen, Yumi, ok?" Nyoko instructed. Yumi frowned softly and nodded.

"Right…gomen…" She muttered. Yusuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So apparently - since you missed the meeting, Yumi - Koenma says there's something weird going on in the Makai."

"What else is new?" Nyoko scoffed. Yusuke threw a pretzel at her from his snack bowl.

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk!" He hissed. She glared and Kurama pat her leg.

"Calm down, love." He muttered. Yusuke shook his head again.

"Anyway! Koenma wants us to check it out sometime soon."

"Meaning sometime today neow?" Yumi asked. Yusuke nodded.

"You got it, kitty." He replied. Yumi's tail swayed.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you lazy assholes are ready." Yusuke smirked. Yumi smiled softly and jumped up.

"I'll go get ready!" She announced and scampered off. Kuwabara smiled widely.

"She's so cute." He said. He jumped when he heard a growl and looked to Nyoko.

"What! I'm sorry!" He panicked. She snorted and got up to get ready for the mission as well.

Team Urameshi stood in the Makai awkwardly.

"So…what are we suppose to do neow?" Yumi asked. Yusuke walked forward and Yumi tried to grab him, quietly freaking out.

"We go hunting." He replied. Yumi wiggled her nose and jumped in front of the others, stopping them.

"Ok! Before we go any further, we need to make a Buddy System!"

"What in the Seven Hells?"

"Oh, my God, Yumi!" Nyoko and Hiei scolded. Yumi smiled meekly, her ears pressed against her head.

"We don't know what we're up against and I want us to be safe! Even ninja have Buddy Systems sometimes!" She explained herself. Nyoko grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Got my buddy." She said. Kuwabara scoffed.

"That was a given…"

"Urusai!" Nyoko hissed. Yumi made a noise and looked back at Yusuke.

"I guess I can be Yuu-kun's buddy nyah…"

"No! Yumi-chan, don't leave me alone with Hiei!" Kuwabara wailed, causing Hiei to glare faintly. Yumi looked back and blinked owlishly.

"Nyah? Oh…ok, Kazuma, I'll be your buddy." She told him. Kuwabara grinned and danced to her side.

"Are we done here? We need to get going." Hiei growled and shoved passed Yumi to go after Yusuke. The neko frowned and they followed after the two.

* * *

><p>After a bit of walking, Yusuke suddenly stopped. Yumi blinked at him, ears twitching.<p>

"Yuu-kun? What's wrong?" She asked. He looked back, scowling slightly.

"You don't feel that?" He asked. Yumi sat still for a moment and everyone watched. Her muscles tensed and her pupils dilated, ears falling back and tail perked.

"What's up, Yumi-chan?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama examined the red head closely.

"She's prowling."

"Prowling?"

"Its where a neko focuses on near-by danger." Kurama explained. Kuwabara blinked and then nodded, slowly understanding.

Yumi's hairs stood on end, her body alert.

"Oh yeah, there's definitely something up." Yusuke stated. Yumi perked and raised her hand.

"Buddy Check!"

"Oh, my God…" Nyoko muttered, shaking her head. Kurama raised both his and Nyoko's hands.

"Here." He said. Kuwabara hugged Yumi tight, making her giggle.

"Got mine!" He stated happily. Hiei snorted and Yusuke didn't seem to care. Yumi sighed sadly.

"Let's just go…" She muttered.

After a little more walking, they found a very creepy looking cave.

"Neow-neow!" Yumi whined as she clung to Kuwabara. There was a sign in front and Nyoko went to investigate.

"'The Cave of Ultimate Fears'." She read aloud. Yumi and Kuwabara squealed fearfully..

"You guys can go ahead! We'll be out here!" Kuwabara said quickly. Nyoko scowled at them.

"Oh no, you two are following along or I'll drag you by the hair." She stated dryly. They both grew morbidly depressed.

"Yes, ma'am…" The replied and followed the others inside.

* * *

><p>Following Yumi's amazing night-vision, they found another sign.<p>

"What's it say, Yumi?" Kurama asked. Her ears went back and she made a small, disapproving noise.

"'Who so ever enters this cave will face their ultimate fears. You must defeat your fear in order to leave'." She read. Hiei groaned and made a small fire in his hand, lighting up the cavern. That was when they saw the three separate tunnels.

"Neow-neow…" Yumi frowned and moved towards her buddy.

"Well, then…we'll split up and meet on the other side." Yusuke said and started to leave with Hiei into one of the tunnels. Nyoko grew a Firebloom and used it to light hers and Kurama's way. Yumi pulled a lantern from her supply bag and went in with Kuwabara.

They walked for seemingly hours before Yumi abruptly stopped, making Kuwabara bump into her.

"Yumi-chan?" He asked. There was a chuckle that made them both freeze as it resonated through the cave.

"Well, well…it's been a while." A voice said. Yumi's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No…no…! It…it can't be…!" She gasped, "Kuronue…!"

End Chapter Six

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: Told you there was an awesome twist at the end! :3<br>****Nyoko: Not bad, Yumi-chan...I like it...  
><strong>**Yumi: Hontoni~!  
><strong>**Nyoko****: *nods*  
><strong>**Yumi: Hooray! Anyway, praise is greatly appreciated! See you all tomorrow! :heart:**


	7. Part Seven

**Yumi: I AM SO SORRY! *bows repeatedly*  
>Kuwabara: You've been gone forever, Yumi-chan...what's been up?<br>Yumi: I've been so super busy helping my Honorable Mother and Father with house work! Thanksgiving and Christmas were murder on us! Please forgive my absence! TT^TT  
>Kurama: I'm sure they forgive you now that you've given them a new...chapter...<br>Yusuke: YUMI! This chapter is short as HELL!  
>Yumi: GOMEN~! I know it's so short! That's why I'm posting up Chapter Eight in the next few moments! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!<br>Hiei: Shut up and get on with it!  
>Yumi: Hai! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters! I only own Uchiha Yumi and this plot!<br>Kurama: And Nyoko?  
>Yumi: Nyoko-chan isn't in this chapter, so she doesn't get a disclaimer...<br>Kurama: Oh! Understood.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~*Chapter Seven*~<p>

The entire area lit up and Yumi was horrified to see Kuronue across the way.

"No…it can't be…Kuronue…! You…!" Yumi was at a loss for words. Kuwabara shook her gently.

"Who is he, Yumi-chan?" He asked softly. Her red eyes held so many emotions at once; fear, joy, anger, confusion.

"That's Kuronue…My best friend before he…" She stopped, "It was my fault…"

"No, Yumi," Kuronue said, "It was never your fault." Yumi lowered her eyes and Kuwabara frowned.

"Why are you afraid of your best friend?" He asked. She frowned deeply.

"You know those scary vampire movies we use to watch?" Kuwabara nodded and Yumi looked back at him.

"Imagine having that share a hut with you every night." She told him. Kuwabara gulped.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Because, even through everything…he was still my brother…"

"Brother!"

"Not _brother_-brother…" She told him, making a face.

Yumi returned her attention to Kuronue.

"I know it's not you, Aniki…"

"But it is, Yumi!" Kuronue told her, looking a little hurt by her words. He held out his hand to her and smiled warmly, making her heart jump.

"Come on…let's go, Yumi…" He said gently. Tears pricked her eyes and she ran to him, Kuwabara reaching out to her.

"Aniki!"

"Yumi-chan! Wait!" Yumi hugged Kuronue tight, crying hard into his chest. He pet her hair, trying to calm her sobs.

"It's ok now, Yumi." He cooed. She gasped in pain when his pendulum pierced her abdomen.

"Now, we can be together forever."

"YUMI-CHAN!" Kuwabara yelled. Yumi moved away, holding her wound as blood leaked through her fingers.

"You vile, loathsome creature. How dare you mimic the looks and actions of my Aniki. I will _end_ you!" She hissed, her ruby eyes glowing. Kuronue flinched back a bit and Yumi raised her blood drenched hand, watching as it glowed with a dark red aura. Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword but Yumi stopped him.

"No, Kazuma…this is my fight…" She stated.

"But, Yumi-chan!" Kuwabara protested. She smiled at him, ears twitching.

"It's ok! I got this." She reassured.

Kuronue threw his pendulum and she deflected it with her ninjatou. He growled and threw his pendulum again, she swung her blade so the chain of his weapon wrapped around her ninjatou. She stabbed it into the ground and his eyes went wide as she used the chance to punch him hard in the face. He stumbled back and she kicked him in the gut. He coughed and fell backwards, grunting when she stepped on his chest and pinned him down.

"What are you doing Yumi!" He growled. She pulled a scroll from the holster on her back and let it unfold, running her blood down the intricate kanji. She glared murderously down at him, eyes glowing darker.

"Putting Kuronue to rest. For _good_."

"What!" He gasped and tried to shove her away. But she kept him down, making sure he wasn't able to escape. In a puff of smoke, her blood turned into barbed tendrils and stabbed him in the chest. She stared down at him, frowning as tears filling her eyes.

"Stay where you belong…in my memories…" She muttered. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes, smirking.

"Whatever you say…my little Nekoko…" He mumbled and she gasped, watching in sorrow as he faded away.

Yumi swayed and Kuwabara helped her.

"Are you ok, Yumi-chan?" He asked. She nodded, leaning weakly against him.

"H-Hai…Come on, we need to find the others…" She replied. He nodded as he helped her continue onward.

"So…why did you get all surprised when he called you 'Nekoko'?" He asked. She looked down, her tears falling freely.

"That was my nickname…'Little Nekoko'…I was his little kitty-cat…" She whimpered softly. Kuwabara frowned and held her a bit tighter, deciding to keep quiet after that. Yumi sniffed and wiped her eyes free of tears.

_Sleep __forever __in __bliss__…__Aniki__…  
><em>

End Chapter Seven

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: Again! I'm dreadfully, most regretably sorry for my long absence! D':<br>Hiei: YUMI!  
>Yumi: GOMEN~!<strong>


	8. Part Eight

**Yumi: I hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a bit of poking into Yumi's past here.  
>Yusuke: Oh really? Just poking?<br>Yumi: Just poking. Her past isn't revealed until a later chapter I'm afraid.  
>Kuwabara: Oh darn...<br>Yumi: Gomen ^^;  
>Nyoko: You look exhausted...<br>Yumi: Hai...! I am...! I've been so worried this story would gather dust like my others...! My muse doesn't like visiting any more...! I have to force my inspiration...!  
>Kurama: You poor thing...you should get some rest.<br>Hiei: Tch. Weakling.  
>Yumi: I am not weak, Hiei...just super...fucking...tired...*collapses*<br>Yusuke: Ah Christ...Hiei! You have to give the disclaimer now!  
>Hiei: What! Oh whatever! Yumi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters!<br>Kuwabara: Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind owning Hiei x3  
>Hiei: URUSAI! She does own her character Uchiha Yumi and this plot.<br>Nyoko: I own Kagekure Nyoko AND Yumi's ass when she doesn't update.  
>Yumi: *asleep* Go...men...Nyoko...Onee-sama...<br>Yusuke: Dude, she needs a break...  
>Kurama: On with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>~*Chapter Eight*~<p>

Yumi and Kuwabara searched for the others for what seemed like hours. Kuwabara had faced his fear; an old woman with a bone cleaver that chased him around until he finally kicked the snot out of her. After that, they reached the end of the tunnel they had entered. They looked around, seeing they were the only ones there.

"I hope the others are ok neow…" Yumi muttered. Kuwabara smiled softly and scratched her ear.

"I'm sure they're fine, Yumi-chan, don't worry." He assured her. She made a small noise and they waited.

After what felt like days of waiting, Kuwabara roared in frustration.

"I can't wait no more!"

"Kazuma, calm down nyah!" Yumi panicked. Kuwabara growled more and blinked when a rock hit him in the head. The two looked and saw Yusuke and Hiei standing a few feet away from them, staring. Yumi smiled widely and her ears perked happily.

"Yuu-kun! Hiei! I'm so glad to see you both unharmed!" She cheered. She moved over to Hiei to inspect him for injuries, which annoyed him greatly.

"What in the Seven Hells are you doing?" He asked darkly. She looked up at him innocently and blinked her big red eyes at him.

"Checking for wounds nyah. Why?"

"It's very annoying." He answered irately. She made a face at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need to know if you have any wou-…"

"I'm fine!" He snapped and she jumped, moving away.

"R-Right! Gomen!" She said shakily and went to inspect Yusuke. He chuckled as he watched her circle him. She stood next to him and grinned, holding up her finger happily.

"He's ok~!" She chirped. He laughed softly and rubbed her head affectionately.

"Thanks, Yumi." He told her. Kuwabara leaned against the wall, groaning.

"Now, all we hafta do is wait for Nyoko and Kurama." He muttered.

Yumi looked to Yusuke and Hiei, ears twitching.

"What were your fears?" She asked curiously. Yusuke looked away, blushing faintly.

"It's embarrassing…" He answered. She giggled and looked to Hiei.

"What about you?" She questioned. He snorted, glancing to the side indignantly.

"That's none of your concern." He told her. She frowned, ears falling against her head.

"If you say so neow…" She mumbled.

After more waiting, Nyoko and Kurama finally appeared. Yumi inspected them as well and was relieved to see that they were unharmed.

"So, are we ready for the boss fight?" Yumi asked. When everyone agreed, they continued on.

* * *

><p>"So, I figured out what's up with this cave." Yumi stated. Kuwabara looked to her interestedly.<p>

"What would that be?" He asked. She fingered the hoops in her ear thoughtfully, frowning a bit.

"A Fear demon lives here. For centuries from what it seems." She replied. Hiei glared at her and she didn't look.

"Whatever gave you that idea, baka neko?" He snarled. She frowned and Kuwabara pat her head.

"What else do you think is up, Yumi-chan?" He asked, trying to make her feel important. She made a small noise.

"Well, it obviously likes toying with people. Maybe this is what Koenma wanted us to check out?"

"Good detective skills, Yumi. Don't put me out of a job please." Yusuke joked. Nyoko smiled at her and pet her head.

"Good job, Yumi. I knew you'd figure it out."

"Onee-sama, you're making me blush!" Yumi muttered, blushing faintly. Hiei only rolled his eyes at them. How utterly moronic they all were.

They finally found an opening at the end of the cave and Kuwabara shivered.

"It's pretty dark in there…" He muttered. Yumi's eyes reflected what little light was around and her ears twitched.

"I'll go take a peek see…" She said softly and walking in, making little to no noise.

"Yumi-chan!" Kuwabara called in a hush. Hiei snorted slightly.

"Let her get killed." He grumbled and grunted when Nyoko smacked him upside the head. He blinked and looked to her in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up." She growled. He snorted again, glaring at the side.

They all became alert when Yumi cried out and they darted inside. They skidded to a halt when they witness why she screamed. She was wrapped in heavy chains and covered in blood.

"Yumi-chan!" Kuwabara gasped. She whimpered softly, ears against her head.

"Gomen…! I forgot Nyoko-chan's rhyme!"

"Rhyme?" Yusuke asked. Nyoko summoned her Rose Whip and snapped it experimentally.

"'Keep your eyes down when Fear is around'. I taught that to her when she was a kitten." She replied. Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword and tried to break the chains. Hiei's eyes were glued to Yumi's helpless form, curiosity tugging at him.

"Fox…what's going on?" He asked softly. Kurama frowned and bit and shook his head.

"Forgive me, Hiei, but I'm sworn to secrecy." He replied. Hiei scowled slightly and unsheathed his katana.

Nyoko pulled Kuwabara away from the neko.

"Baka, knock it off. The only way those chains will break is if they rust." She told him. He blinked slightly.

"How do you know, Nyoko?"

"Because I was the one who freed her before." She answered. Kuwabara looked to Yumi's bloody form with wide eyes.

"Yumi-chan…"

Everyone stopped when a high pitched, snortish giggle was heard.

"Your fears are so delicious! Especially the neko's…she has such a long list…" A voice said delightfully. Kuwabara growled.

"Show yourself, coward!" He yelled.

"Kazuma! Remember the rhyme!" Yumi told him. He nodded and kept his eyes down.

Kurama moved over to Yumi and gingerly brushed her bangs aside.

"Do you remember how to break free?" He asked her. She nodded and he smiled.

"Good girl." He praised gently and went to help the others defeat the demon. Yumi took calming breaths, trying not to remember her past to fuel her fear.

Nyoko scowled heavily.

"We need to draw him out, we're getting no where with this!" She growled. Kuwabara took a breath.

"I'll sacrifice myself."

"Don't be a hero, baka mono." Hiei scowled. Kuwabara gulped and Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't do it, Kuwabara!" He yelled. Kuwabara raised his head high and exhaled to calm his nerves.

"Kazuma-san…!" A soft voice called, making both Kuwabara and Hiei tense up.

"Yukina…?" Kuwabara muttered. He looked and saw Yukina laying in a pool of her own blood. His eyes widened and he ran to her side, "Yukina!"

Nyoko scanned the area for the demon, wanting to get this over with soon. She saw movement in the shadows and flicked a demon vine seed towards the source. A squeal was heard and the fears vanished. Yusuke helped Yumi up and made sure she was ok. Nyoko moved over to where the demon seed started to grow and she saw a tiny Fear demon tangled in the constricting vines.

"P-Please don't kill me!" It pleaded. Nyoko scowled at it and unsheathed her katana.

"Give me a reason not too…" She growled. Yusuke pulled her away and snatched the demon.

"Cuz Koenma wants it alive…" Nyoko pouted and sheathed her blade, Kurama smiling faintly at her.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Yusuke stated. Everyone agreed and went for the exit to the cave. Yumi fell back a bit to walk beside Hiei.

"Are you ok, Hiei?" She asked softly. He glared and she inched back.

"I'm fine." He hissed. She frowned slightly, ears drawing back.

"A-Are you sure…? I can feel you're in pain…" She muttered. He scowled heavily.

"What are you, some kind of empath?" He asked gruffly. She made a small noise.

"Cat demons can easily feel another's emotions and problems. So…in a sense…yes, I'm empathic…" She answered. Hiei snorted and glared at the ground.

"Perfect." He muttered irately and walked a bit faster to get away from her. He suddenly hissed and dropped to his knee. The wound he had hidden from when he faced his fear had grown worse, now he could no longer hide it.

"Hiei!" Yumi gasped and knelt next to him. He growled, slowly losing consciousness.

"K…Kuso…" He muttered. Yumi put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up, helping him out of the cave. She ignored his weak protests and insults until finally he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Extras*~<strong>

Hiei groaned weakly and opened his eyes, seeing he was in an unfamiliar room. The scent on the bed was familiar, but his haze prevented him from registering whose scent it was. He sat up, hissing at the pain in his side. He moved the blanket to see his wound had been bandaged.

_But __who?_ He thought. He jumped ever slightly to the sudden sound of purring and he looked. Yumi was asleep in front of a scroll; she had stayed up all night looking for the right healing jutsu for Hiei. He blinked and finally realized he was in her room, in her bed. He blushed oh-so faintly and got out of bed, moving over to her. He scowled slightly and knelt down in front of her.

"Baka…you worked yourself to the point of collapse." He scolded. He then smirked a bit, shaking his head.

"Demo…I think I owe you…not a lot…but enough…" He said. He scooped her up and put her in her bed. Her purring softened and he rolled his eyes.

"Baka…" He muttered and walked out.

End Chapter Eight

* * *

><p><strong>Yusuke: So, since Yumi is unconscious...who's gonna say the ending stuff?<br>Kuwabara: I will! Yumi wrote a script just in case! Ahem! *reads from a piece of paper* I hope you enjoyed the extra in the end! It is to make up for being gone for a few weeks. Please stay tuned and if I start to take too long again, please for the love of mercy, cheese and other fantastical things bug the shit out of me or it'll never get done.  
>Yusuke: Does it really say that!<br>Kuwabara: Yeah!  
>Yusuke: *grabs the paper* I still apologize for taking forever, so please stay tuned and for seriousy pester the crap out of me for another chapter if you wait too long.<br>Kurama: My...she sure knows how to make a point.  
>Yusuke: No foolin'<br>Kuwabara: Anyway, come back soon, faithful readers! XD**


	9. Part Nine

**Yumi: Gomen! GOMEN!  
>Nyoko: You're late...<br>Yumi: I know, I KNOW! I feel so bad! I had a fan bug me for weeks and I just now posted it! I feel awful!  
>Nyoko: Well, you're posting now, so she should be happy...<br>Yumi: Hai! I would like to thank Hieidrkdragon3 for being so patient! And here! *holds out eyedrops* Please accept this humble apology as a gift...  
>Hiei: Tch...baka...<br>Yumi: Anyway! Without furhter delay! I give you _Demonic Chemistry!  
><em>Kurama: Yumi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters  
>Kuwabara: She does own Uchiha Yumi and Nyoko owns Kagekure Nyoko!<br>Yumi: GOMENASAI!  
>Nyoko: URUSAI!<strong>

* * *

><p>~*Chapter Nine*~<p>

Yumi sat in her room playing with her kitten, Abel. She frowned slightly and pat his fur.

"It's scary how much alike we are, Abel nyah…" She muttered. He stared at her with his big yellow eyes and she smiled sadly.

"I'll be back later, Abel. I wanna be alone neow." She said and got up, walking out and leaving a confused Abel behind.

Yumi sat at the lake by herself, deep in thought.

"Oi…" A voice called. She looked and saw Hiei. She blinked, confused.

"Hey, Hiei nyah…what's up?"

"Your fear the other day…why were you covered in blood and chains?" He asked bluntly. Her ears fell back against her head, eyes averted away from him.

"Oh…ano…about that…" She muttered. He stepped a bit closer so he could hear her.

"I-I kinda…don't wanna talk about it neow…" She told him. He scowled slightly.

"And why the hell not?" He huffed. She frowned deeply, her tail swaying slowly.

"It's a painful time for me nyah…" She mumbled. He growled and turned on his heel.

"Fine, I don't even care!" He stated, frustrated. She perked and reached out to him,

"Matte, Hiei!" She called, causing him to stop. He looked back at her and she averted her gaze.

"I-I'll tell you…i-if you really wanna know…" She said softly. He sat down next to her and she took a breath.

"Okaa-sama was bought by a human when she was young and was used as a sex slave nyah. After a few years, when Okaa-sama got older, he stopped caring about how Okaa-sama felt and had his way with her whenever he wanted. He even stopped using protection neow! A year or so later, he found out Okaa-sama had me inside her and he told her to kill me…" She started sadly. Hiei found he was far more interested than he would've liked to admit. Yumi smiled sadly, "I love my Okaa-sama, Hiei…so you can only imagine what it was like when she had to fight to keep me. After a while, Okaa-sama finally decided to run away and she hid away from her master. She had me and tried to stay as free as she could. But…that all stopped when her master found her…and she was forced to go back."

"What about you…?" Hiei asked. Yumi made a noise.

"She hid me in a hollow tree and promised to come back, but…she never did. When I had turned one, I was found by a high ranking demon, Kinishima. He was super nice to me…but his master wasn't. He chained me up so tight that if I moved, I would bleed everywhere nyah!" Her voice began to crack and tears pricked her eyes. Hiei scowled heavily.

"Stop that. You are no weakling." He scolded. She sniffled and dried her eyes.

"G-Gomen…a-anyway…after what seemed like ages of that Hell, Nyoko-chan and Yoko found me and took me in." She concluded.

Hiei felt a strange connection to her and he resisted asking a question that plagued him. But it just tumbled out before he could stop himself.

"What about your mother?" He slipped. He mentally scowled and she smiled sadly.

"Okaa-sama…was killed by her master…I still have yet to exact my revenge…" She replied. Hiei made a noise and stood.

"When you do, you'll find that revenge is pointless…trust me…" He told her. She blinked curiously.

"Ok…" She muttered. He started to leave but she stopped him.

"H-Hiei…!" She called, making him stop. He looked back over his shoulder and she blushed softly.

"Thanks for…listening…" She said softly. He nodded in acknowledgement before teleporting away. Yumi sat alone at the lake, feeling as if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Yusuke yawned loudly, bored out of his mind.<p>

"No missions for a week? Someone somewhere is plotting something!" He stated. Yumi smiled softly.

"That's not always the case, Yuu-kun…!" She laughed softly. He groaned loudly, rubbing his head in aggravation.

"I'm so damn bored!"

"Then go do something and stop whining like a little bitch!" Nyoko growled. Yumi giggled and Yusuke huffed.

"How's Miss Kohaku, Yuu-kun?" Yumi asked. Yusuke blushed faintly.

"She's fine…hasn't killed anyone so…yeah!" He answered. Yumi smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful nyah!"

"I know, huh?"

"Would you two bakas shut up?" Hiei growled. They looked to him and Yumi frowned.

"Gomen, Hiei…" She mumbled. Yusuke shoved her gently.

"Don't let mean short Hiei tell you what to do!" He teased. Yumi blushed faintly.

"B-But…he's intimidating…" She muttered under her breath. Yusuke laughed and she hit him.

"It's not funny!" She whined. She got up and ran out of the house. Yusuke hissed when Nyoko smacked him upside the head.

"What!"

"You're a freaking retard, that's what…" She growled.

* * *

><p>Yumi hid in a hollow tree, curled up in a tight ball.<p>

"Yuu-kun is so mean nyah…"

"You sound pathetic…" Hiei's voice snorted. She perked up, staring at him.

"H-Hiei…" She muttered. He pulled her out of the tree and she yelped.

"I-I'm sorry…!"

"Stop it." He growled. She whimpered and he glared.

"Hard to believe you were a ninja. You are weak. Pathetic. Worthless." He growled. She fought er tears, clenching her fists.

"Stop it…!"

"Stupid…useless…"

"Please…!"

"Insignificant…_Nothing_." Yumi's eyes shot open and she growled.

"I. Am not…!" She hit his pressure points, causing him to drop, his limps useless and numb, "Nothing!" She stood over him and glared.

"I am not a nothing, Hiei. You can walk all over me all you want…but NEVER call me a nothing…" She snarled. His eyes were slightly wide, amazed and entranced. Her ears went back and she frowned.

"I'm sorry I turned you into a noodle neow…" She apologized softly. She knelt next to him and smiled meekly.

"If I fix you, will you be nicer to me?" She asked. He snorted and glanced away. She sighed and unblocked his Spirit Energy. He jumped her, putting his katana to her throat. He growled and moved away.

"Baka…" He muttered. And with that, he walked away. She blushed faintly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Daisuki desu…" She mumbled

* * *

><p>Hiei walked inside and stopped when he heard a chuckle. He looked and saw Kurama.<p>

"Did you have fun with Yumi?" He teased. Hiei snorted.

"She's a stupid cat that I'd rather not waste my time with." He stated. Kurama smiled and chuckled again.

"That's why you're blushing?" He asked. Hiei's eyes widened and he teleported away. Nyoko came out, smirking.

"I knew it. He's falling for her pretty hard." She said. Kurama smiled faintly.

"It was bound to happen. She likes the bad ones." He joked.

"And Yumi gets what she wants." Nyoko laughed. Kurama smiled bemusedly.

"Sometimes, love…"

"Most of the time…"

End Chapter Nine

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi: Thank you again for reading! Thank you for waiting so long! I hope you liked it! :D<strong>


End file.
